


The Confession

by emma_bolly



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_bolly/pseuds/emma_bolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaz Granger has a secret, she's in love with her boss. What will his reaction be and will Alex be happy about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The confession

Shaz Granger sat at the bar in Luigi’s, casually sipping at her glass of wine whilst watching the antics of the lads. She smiled when Ray won arm wrestling with Poirot and worried a little bit when she saw Chris sitting on his own. It had been five months since there split and although she still missed him, there was no way they would get back together. Operation Rose had damaged their relationship and there was no way it could be repaired. It was time to move on and that as just what she planned to do. Her eyes soon fell on another member of the team, the head of them all, her boss Gene Hunt, now there as a man she needed in her life, he was everything she shouldn’t want in a man but she did. He was drop dead gorgeous, powerful and pure sex on legs, she wouldn’t deny that she wanted him. With a sigh she picked up her wine glass and finished what was in the glass, no he wouldn’t go out with her, wouldn’t give her a second glance. No he had his eyes set on someone else, someone in the team and she didn’t blame him Alex was beautiful, more beautiful than her at any rate.  
Alex sat in the corner watching the team mess about before looking over at the bar and seeing her young friend sitting alone, looking a bit miserable. She did worry for Shaz, since her split from Chris she had gone quiet and was a bit sketchy with the details on way she really left him. She needed to see what was wrong and she got up and walked over to her, sitting on the bar stool beside her and ordering them both another drink.  
“Everything okay Shaz?” She asks as Luigi handed them both there drinks.  
“Yeah fine.” She lied, hoping that would fool her so she wouldn’t ask anymore.  
“Shaz. Come on something’s up. Is it Chris?”  
“No, not Chris.”  
“Then what?”  
“Alex can I ask you something?” She asks and Alex nods her head. “When you love somebody, I mean really love someone how do you tell them?”  
She took a sip of her wine before setting it back on the bar, thinking of the best way to answer. “Well I would go and tell them, explain my feelings.”  
“What if you can’t, I mean what if you’re scared to.”  
“Well it depends on who it is, who’ve you fallen for?”  
“Promise you won’t go mad?”  
“No shaz I promise.”  
“It’s the Guv….I’m in love with him.” She said rather nervously.  
“You…..You’re in love with Gene Hunt.” She stared for a second at her friend in disbelief for a few seconds before looking across to the other side of the room where they landed on the man himself. “Bloody hell Shaz.”  
“I can’t help it.”  
Alex nodded and looked back at her. “Is this why you and Chris split up?”  
“Not really, I wasn’t happy with him. Thought we could make it work but things happened and we could never go back.”  
“You need to tell him.”  
“I can’t. He’ll only laugh in my face.”  
“He might not, you won’t know until you go over there and talk to him. But be prepared for him to let you down.”  
“I haven’t got a chance have I? You’ve got more of a chance of being with him than I have.”  
“Don’t think so Shaz.” She sighs. “Since I woke up he’s been distant, hardly speak anymore unless it’s about work.” She sighs.  
“I’m sorry.” She sighs.  
“Look he’s sitting on his own now, go and talk to him. He needs to know and so do you.”  
She got down and gave Alex a hug. “Thank you.”  
“It’s okay and don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.” She teased as she hugged her back, feeling slightly jealous but pleased for her.  
Winking Shaz straightened up and walked over to the table where Gene was sitting and stood opposite him. He looked up at her and smiled.  
“Yes Shaz and what can I do for you?” he asks.  
“Can I join you?”  
“Sure, have a seat and then tell me what’s up.”  
She nods and pulls out the chair and sits down, nervously looking into her drink.  
“You okay love?” He asks concerned.  
“Been a long day.” She replied.  
“Yeah I agree with you there, glad it’s over though.”  
“Me too. Looking forward to the weekend, can chill out.” She smiles a little and looks at him.  
“True. Need to forget about work for a few days.”  
“A few days?” She asks a little surprised.  
“Yeah got Monday off, was due a day’s leave and I took it.”  
“Good for you. I’m thinking of taking a holiday, go and visit my parents in Essex. Will you go to Manchester?” She asks him.  
“Nah, got nothing left up there. Me mam is no longer around, my ex is but I don’t want to see her.”  
“No…” She agrees.  
“So as nice as this little chat is, was there something you wanted?” He asks wondering what she wanted, she normally didn’t come to him about stuff, normally it was Alex she confided in.  
“Erm…Yeah. Thing is I’ve got something to tell you and I’m not sure how to say it.” She tells him, starting to feel nervous.  
“Well just say it and I’ll see if I can help.” He smiles at her making her feel more relaxed.  
“It’s about someone we work with.”  
“Oh yeah?” He asks feeling more curious.  
“Yeah….im in love with someone and he doesn’t know.”  
“Let me guess you’ve fallen in love with Ray.” He smirked teasingly.  
“God no.” she chuckled silently.  
“Who then?” He pressed  
“You Guv….I’ve fallen in love with you.” As she said it she looked down at the table, a little embarrassed but at the same time pleased she had said it.  
“Bloody hell. Never saw that coming….how long have you….?” He asked feeling shocked. Whatever he was expecting her to say, it certainly wasn’t that.  
“Since the first day we met really but I knew then I couldn’t be with you, then I met Chris and we hit it off straight away. I made myself stop loving you and concentrate on my relationship with Chris.” She explained as she looked up at him and Gene knew she was telling him the truth.  
“Blimey….I never thought in a million years you felt like that. Should have told me sooner.”  
“I know, guess I was too scared to.”  
“Blimey Shaz I’m not that bad.” He frowned.  
“No, I was scared of the rejection.”  
“Understandable. Listen erm….why don’t we go out one night. Just me and you.”  
“Like a date?”  
“Yeah a date. Saturday night okay?” he asked as he leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice.  
“Yeah, that’s okay with me.” she smiled  
“Good. Then we can talk in private about this.” He says before draining his whiskey and slamming it on the table. “Right best be off, see you in the morning. Don’t be late.” He smiled and got up, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek before leaving. She stayed sitting for a while longer, thinking about what was said. He hadn’t laughed in her face like she was expecting, instead he arranged for them to go out. Did this mean he wanted her too or did he just want to talk and then let her down? He must have some feelings she thought, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked her out. She just hoped it wasn’t to make Alex jealous, she couldn’t handle that. She got up and gave Alex a winning smile and left the trattoria and headed home, she had a date to prepare for.  
Alex had watched with interest as Gene and Shaz spoke, deep down she wanted him to reject her, but then she was the one who had encouraged her to speak to him so why was she complaining? That was her plan and it had gone horribly wrong, especially if Shaz’s face was anything to go by. She needed to act, before she lost him for good. She needed to find out when the date was and try and sabotage it, even if she had to take drastic measures, Gene Hunt is hers and hers alone. Draining her glass she put on her coat and left the trattoria with a plan in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Confession chapter2

Gene was sat at his desk a couple of days later, looking out into his kingdom as the team filed in one by one. It was now Friday and a day before his date with Shaz. Truth be told he was slightly nervous, he had never dated a fellow officer before and things entered his mind on whether he should. Shaz was a bright, bubbly girl who had her whole life ahead of her, where as he was nearing retirement and itching closer that bungalow on the coast, what did she see in him he wondered. He picked up the phone and dialled the restaurant to confirm the booking.  
“I’m sorry Mr Hunt but we no longer have your reservation.” A young man on the other end of the line told him nervously.  
“You what? I booked it yesterday for Saturday evening at half seven. I never cancelled it.” He said feeling rather angry.  
“I remember the all sir; it was a young lady who told me she had changed her mind and asked for your table to be cancelled.”  
“What young lady?” He asked.  
“I don’t know her name but she said you were going out with her and she’s changed her mind about it all.”  
“When was this?”  
“I believe it was last night, around 9pm.”  
He sighed and sat back in his seat. “Any chance of it being rebooked?”  
“Not for Saturday now as we’ve already given your table to someone else. But we do have a table for this evening at eight.”  
“I’ll take it.” He told the waiter.  
“Yes Sir. Table for two at 8pm tonight. We look forward to seeing you both.”  
“Thank you and I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry sir, it happens all the time.”  
Gene grunted down the lie and put the phone down into its cradle as he watched Shaz walk in and sit down at her desk before giving him a warming smile. No she wouldn’t cancel, she wouldn’t go behind his back without talking to him first, she was after all the one who wanted to go out and talk about this. No it was someone else and he had an idea of who that person was, he looked up as the woman in question walked in and he got up and opened the door.  
“In here now.” He called to her and she put her stuff down before walking into his office, trying not to look smug.  
“Yes Gene.” She smiled brightly at him.  
“I think you know what.” He growled as he stood behind his desk.  
“No I don’t, I’m not a mind reader.”  
“I tried to confirm the table at The Orchard in Southwark and guess what?”  
“What?”   
“Someone had phoned up last night and cancelled my booking, by pretending to be Shaz.”  
“That’s terrible. Who would do such a thing?”  
“Let me put it this way. Someone who is jealous and doesn’t want me and her to have this date.”  
“Maybe you have a stalker.” She smirks.  
“I know who it is Alex. Just waiting for her to admit it and tell me why.” He says not taking his eyes off her.  
“I didn’t do it.” She says as he gives her an unconvincing look. “I…I”  
“Alex.” He growls dangerously.  
“Okay, okay. It was me, I don’t want you to go Gene. Because I…..”  
“Because you what?”  
“I….I love you that’s why.” She says quietly.  
“And you tell me this now?” He asks looking at her.  
“Yes.” She nods and sits on his lap, kissing him softly on his lips. They kissed for a few seconds before she pulled away. “I love you Gene Hunt and I want us to be together.”  
“Too late, I’ve got a date tonight and if it all goes well then who knows. Missed the boat love.” He growled at her as she got up off his lap and he stood up so they were face to face.  
“Is it serious then? You and Shaz.” She asks.  
“None of your business.” He sniffs and sits back down. “Go and do some work.”  
She gives him a hard look before storming out and slamming the door behind her as she left. Shaz watched her leave the office and wondered what had happened, getting up she walked inside Gene’s office.  
“Hey.” She smiles softly.  
“Hi…I’m glad you’re here, it’s about tomorrow.”  
“Oh?” She replies not liking where the conversation was heading.  
“Yeah um, the restaurant cancelled and I’ve had to rebook. Tonight be okay?” He asks not wanting to mention it was Alex who had cancelled.  
“Erm yeah….Tonight should be fine.” She smiles feeling relieved.  
“Take the afternoon off, get yerself all glammed up. Pick you up at half 7.”  
“Thank you.” She smiles and leaves his office.  
Later that evening Shaz was stood in her bedroom in her one bed flat, her new deep blue knee length dress was lying across her bed, waiting to be put on. She looked up at the clock and saw it was nearing 7, only half an hour before Gene would be there to pick her up. She had been dreaming about this night for weeks now, or was it months? She didn’t care anymore, she was finally going on a date tonight and all being well for it to be a start on something new. She sprayed on her favourite perfume and put the dress on carefully, smoothing it down in front of her tall mirror by the wardrobe. It fitted her perfectly, choosing to get a size bigger as she didn’t want it to be too small and be uncomfortable in it.  
At half 7 on the dot there was a knock at the door ad she went carefully down stairs, slipping on her blue shoes and opening it. “Hi.” She smiles at him.  
“Wow…you look beautiful.” He smiles back at her.  
“Thanks…You look good too.” She says as she gets her coat and slips it on and takes his offered arm as they walk outside and he helps her into the car before driving off to the restaurant.  
They arrived fifteen minutes later and he escorted them both inside, the waiter took their coats before taking them to their table in the corner of the restaurant, with a candle glowing in the middle of the table. They both sat down as the menus were handed to them and the waiter left them alone.  
“This looks nice.” Shaz told him as she looked around at their surroundings.  
“Yeah. Never been here before but I’ve heard great things about it.” Gene agreed with her.  
Thirty minutes later they had finished their main course, Shaz had gone for the salmon with roasted vegetables and pesto while Gene had opted for the more traditional steak and chips. They talked happily throughout the meal, mainly about their childhood and what it was like growing up in two totally different places. Neither of them wanted to bring up the subject of what brought them here and Gene needed to know, needed to talk about it.  
“Right Shaz, come on. Tell me, why now?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve always wanted to tell you but always thought you wouldn’t give me a second look, saved myself the heartbreak by pretending that I felt nothing for you….”  
“You lied to yourself. And what about Chris?”  
“I did love him, but my heart wasn’t really for him. I knew it belonged to someone else….”  
“And that someone was me.” He finished.  
“Yeah.” She says quietly as she looks at the table.  
“Hey.” He whispers and reaches for her hand on the table as they link fingers. “It’s okay you know, you should have told me though, even that early. I wouldn’t have laughed in your face.”  
“I was too scared to take that chance.” She tells him as he nods in understanding.  
“You do know that there is a massive age difference. I’m half your age, some people may not like that.”  
“I know and I’m willing to take that chance.” She says and looks into his eyes. “I love you.”  
He sighed softly and closed his eyes as Alex’s words to him in his office came back to him. What the hell was wrong with him, he had two beautiful women after him and he didn’t know who he wanted. He opened his eyes and looked into Shaz’s, not letting go of her hand.  
“I won’t be the best boyfriend in the world, besides you deserve someone much better than me, someone around your own age. I don’t think we’ll work.”  
“It’s Alex isn’t it? You want her don’t you?” She sniffed having the feeling of being dumped.  
“I’ve had feelings for her for months now but she’s never acted on them, then again neither have I.”  
“Make up your mind, please.” She says as she finishes her glass of wine.  
He nods. “Let’s sleep on it.”  
She nods in agreement as Gene summons the waiter and asks for the bill, he pays for the meal and drives Shaz home, stopping the car outside and killing the engine.  
“Thanks Gene, it was a lovely evening.” Shaz smiled at him.  
“Yeah it was, company was nice too.” He smiled back at her.  
“Would you like to come in?”   
“Best not, don’t want the neighbours to talk.” He said playfully.  
“Don’t care what they think. Please?” She asks again.  
“Okay.” He smiles at her and they both got out the car and she took his hand as they waked inside her flat. Once inside she released his hand and took off her coat hanging it up as Gene did the same, she escorted him to the tiny living room and both at down. “Coffee?”  
“Thanks, you know how I like it.” He nods as she gets up and heads into her kitchen. He took the opportunity to have a look around her living area, noticing a framed photo of Shaz with two people who looked like her parents. He smiled at how happy she looked and knew from then on she deserved some happiness in her life. She walked back in a few minutes later and placed the mugs on the coffee table as she sat down beside him.  
“Do you think we can make each other happy?” He asks her.  
“Yes I think we can.”  
“Won’t be easy though but I’ll try my best. I’ll look after you Shaz.” He tells her as they moved closer and crashed there lips together, kissing with passion and longing. He got up, pulling her with him as they headed for the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
